October the 10th
by Natsu D. Luffy
Summary: October, 10th was Naruto's unlucky day. Kehilangan sosok ibu tercinta di depan matanya, Naruto kecil yang periang berubah menjadi seorang psikopat gila yang terobsesi pada sosok ibunya. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


**October the 10th**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **M

**Genre : **Horror, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Hinata

**Warning : **(miss) Typos, **OOC**, **GaJe**, Abal, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam), NO LEMON you damn pervert!

.

.

.

.

October, 10th…

"_Kaa-san…_" tanpa sadar, anak kecil itu menggumam ketakutan saat dilihatnya sosok ibunya yang tengah berdiri gemetaran di depan tempatnya sekarang tengah bersembunyi.

"Jangan mendekat! Kau 'monster'!" teriak wanita berambut merah panjang itu sembari menahan rasa takut dan isakan tangisnya saat dilihatnya tubuh tak bernyawa milik suaminya telah terkapar tepat di depan pint kamar.

Sayang, pria berambut hitam dan bermata onyx itu hanya menyeringai kejam melihat ekspresi satu-satunya wanita yang dulu pernah ia cintai itu.

Melihat pemandangan di depannya, tubuh kecilnya hanya bisa gemetaran menahan rasa takut dan amarah saat dilihatnya melalui celah lemari tempatnya bersembuyi saat ini, pria berambut hitam itu perlahan mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi sebelum akhirnya…

_*Crassshhh*_

Dengan sekali tebas, pria berambut hitam sebahu dan berwajah datar itu memenggal kepala ibunya dengan mudah. Naruto –nama anak kecil itu- hanya bisa menahan jeritannya saat dilihatnya kepala milik ibunya menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di depan lemari tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau lebih memilih menikah dengan Minato daripada aku, Kushina." Dengan itu, pria tadi menancapkan goloknya di tubuh tanpa kepala milik Kushina –ibu Naruto- dan melenggang pergi dari mansion Uzumaki yang penuh darah bersama dengan para anak buahnya.

Perlahan, Naruto kecil keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memandangi kepala tanpa tubuh milik ibunya dengan emosi bercampur. Marah, sedih, tak percaya dan… dendam.

Diraihnya kepala ibunya dan dipeluknya erat, tak mempedulikan baju baru hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kini bersimbah darah milik ibunya sendiri.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Naruto kecil tersenyum –bukan tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya, tapi tersenyum layaknya seorang maniak. Perlahan, dicabutnya pedang panjang yang menancap di tubuh ibunya, sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi dari kamarnya yang kini penuh darah.

Perlahan, Naruto pergi menuju ruang bawah tanah mansion Uzumaki dengan tetap membawa pedang yang kini menjadi miliknya.

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto kecil melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan kosong. Ini adalah ruang latihan untuk para penjaga mansion Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan kekuatan fisiknya sekaligus tempat penelitian obat-obatan milik ayahnya -sebelum meninggal. Dan sekarang… ini adalah tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian…

Sekelompok pemuda-pemudi ini berniat menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka dengan berlibur di daerah pantai yang dahulu pernah ditutup tapi kembali dibuka akhir-akhir ini. Sesampainya, mereka turun satu-persatu dari mobil mewah milik salah seorang teman mereka dan membawa barang-barang bawaan mereka menuju daerah dimana mereka akan mendirikan tenda.

"Hei Gaara, ayo cepat bantu kami membawa barang bawaan ini! Jangan hanya asik memandangi Hinata terus!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato seperti taring di kedua pipinya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara –pemuda berambut merah marun dengan tato kanji'Ai' di dahi kirinya- itu hanya bersikap acuh sebelum akhirnya ikut membawa barang-barang bawaan mereka menuju daerah lapang di dekat pantai. Sedangkan Hinata –seorang gadis pemalu berambut indigo panjang- hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengar ledekkan temannya itu.

Sesampainya mereka di _spot_ yang mereka anggap ideal, para laki-laki –Gaara, Kiba dan Lee- mendirikan tenda sementara para gadis –Hinata, Ino, Tenten- membantu mencari kayu bakar di sekitar pantai.

Malam hari setelah mereka makan malam bersama, mereka semua kini berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun yang mereka buat.

Merasa malam hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita, Lee memulai aksinya dengan menawarkan dirinya untuk menceritakan sebuah cerita horror.

Awalnya semuanya menolak –kecuali Gaara yang hanya diam dan terus menatap Hinata-, tapi setelah menerima ceramah tentang semangat masa muda dari Lee, mereka menyerah dan lebih memilih mendengarkan cerita Lee.

"Nah, jadi begini. Apa kalian tahu kenapa tempat ini ditutup 10 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Lee pada teman-temannya yang hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Kalian lihat mansion tua di sana?" tanya Lee kembali kepada teman-temannya sambil menunjuk kearah selatan dari tempat mereka berkemah saat ini. Otomatis, semua orang memperhatikan direksi yang ditunjuk Lee. Memang benar, agak jauh di sana ada sebuah bangunan besar yang dari sini hanya terlihat bagian atasnya saja.

"Itu dulu adalah mansion Uzumaki." Jelas Lee, mendapatkan perhatian kembali dari teman-temannya.

"Dulu?" gumam Kiba, tapi cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh semuanya.

"Ya, dulu." Jawab Lee.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, di tanggal yang sama dengan besok, 10 Oktober, di mansion itu terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, semua orang yang berada di mansion itu dibantai dengan cara yang amat sadis. Semua orang telah ditemukan mayatnya, walau dalam kondisi tidak sempurna, kecuali seorang anak dari majikan mansion itu yang bernama… Uzumaki Naruto." Lee memulai ceritanya, membuat teman-temannya mulai gemetar ketakutan. Entah kenapa nama itu terdengar… _lifeless_.

"Setelah hampir satu tahun di selidiki, polisi tetap tidak dapat menemukan pelaku pembantaian itu ataupun anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Menurut cerita para penduduk lokal, mereka terkadang melihat seorang anak yang terlihat berkeliaran di sekitar mansion ketika menjelang tengah malam. Anak berambut pirang jabrik yang dulu mereka kenal dengan Naruto, seorang anak yang dulu terkenal periang. Tetapi setiap mereka memanggil nama anak itu ataupun berniat mengejar anak itu, Naruto hanya akan selalu menengokkan wajahnya sekejap, menunjukkan matanya yang konon berwarna merah menyala dan akan langsung menghilang kembali di dalam mansion." Lee bercerita sambil memasang ekspresi horror, membuat teman-temannya ketakutan.

"4 tahun kemudian, pada tanggal yang sama, 10 Oktober, sebuah sekolah swasta mengadakan tour di pantai ini. Karena tidak mempunyai tempat menginap, akhirnya mereka berinisiatif untuk menginap di dalam mansion kosong itu. Walau para penduduk telah memperingatkan para guru tentang keanehan di mansion itu, mereka tetap tidak peduli." Lee mengambil jeda sejenak sembari melihat wajah teman-temannya yang mulai tegang, menunggu kelanjutan cerita darinya.

"Dan pada pagi harinya, salah seorang penduduk yang kebetulan sedang berjalan melewati mansion itu, mencium bau yang tidak sedap dari dalam mansion. Saat memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke dalam mansion ia sangat terkejut saat melihat potongan-potongan tubuh manusia berceceran di lantai mansion." Lee sengaja merendahkan suaranya di bagian akhir cerita dan membuat ekspresi ketakutan yang dibuat-buat.

"Kembali, polisi tidak dapat menemukan siapa pelaku pembunuhan massal itu. Para penduduk percaya bahwa yang melakukan itu adalah Naruto yang tidak ingin diusik keberadaannya. Karena itulah, tempat itu ditutup selama kurang lebih 10 tahun oleh pemerintah setempat." Lee mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menghela napas berat. Oh yeah, lega juga mengakhiri cerita yang ia mulai sendiri.

"N-Naruto… dia… kejam sekali." Celetuk Hinata dengan suara kecilnya yang lembut, membuat dirinyamenjadi pusat perhatian sementara sebelum akhirnya semua kembali beralih ke Lee.

"Ya, dia sangat sangat sangat kejam. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang percaya bahwa Naruto yang sering mereka lihat berkeliaran di sekitar area mansion bukanlah Naruto yang mereka kenal, melainkan siluman yang menggunakan tubuh Naruto." Ujar Lee, menambah ketakutan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, Lee, kurasa sudah cukup sesi cerita dongeng sebelum tidur milikmu. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita segera tidur." Seru Gaara tiba-tiba, mengakhiri suasana mencekam di sekitar mereka.

"Ya, aku juga sudah mengantuk." Sahut Ino sambil menguap, diikuti anggukkan setuju dari pada gadis yang lain.

"Baiklah teman-teman, kami tidur dulu~! Selamat malam~" Tenten beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tenda para gadis, diikuti Ino dan Hinata di belakangnya.

Setelah melihat semua gadis telah masuk ke dalam tenda, para laki-laki kini hanya bisa duduk diam sambil memandangi api unggun yang mulai mengecil.

"Uh, Lee, ayo temani aku buang air kecil." Pinta Kiba tiba-tiba pada Lee.

"Hah, sejak kapan kau jadi penakut begini, Kiba?" ejek Lee pada Kiba.

Merasa masih mempunyai harga diri yang tinggi sebagai laki-laki, Kiba akhirnya langsung berdiri dan pergi menuju semak-mirip-hutan di sekitar pantai, meninggalkan Lee yang tengah tertawa seperti orang gila dan Gaara yang hanya diam memandang api unggun.

"Hati-hati, Kiba." Bisik Gaara saat melihat Kiba telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan di pinggir pantai, Kiba tanpa sadar telah memasuki wilayah halaman belakang mansion Uzumaki. Merasa telah cukup jauh dari teman-temannya, Kiba berniat akan langsung melaksanakan 'ritual' kecilnya, sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sesuatu.

Saat dilihatnya lebih teliti lagi, ternyata penglihatannya memang tidak salah. Sekarang ini, ia tengah berdiri tepat di pinggir ladang ganja yang luas tepat di belakang mansion tua yang tadi diceritakan Lee.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat perhatiannya kembali teralihkan. Tepat di tengah ladang itu, samar-samar ia dapat melihat sesosok pria –dilihat dari posturnya yang tinggi dan kekar- tengah memetik ganja dan langsung dilahapnya mentah-mentah.

Kiba yang melihat itu tentu saja langsung memelototkan matanya. Gila! Segila-gilanya pecandu, mana ada yang memakan ganja langsung beserta pohonnya?!

"Hei, kau! Apa yang kau-!" Kiba yang tadinya berniat menegur sosok tadi, langsung terdiam dengan mata yang kembali terbelalak saat melihat sosok di hadapannya memalingkan wajahnya kepada Kiba dan berhenti mengunyah ganja miliknya.

Mata itu… mata berwarna merah darah yang menyala di bawah cahaya rembulan, rambut pirang jabrik yang bergerak perlahan tertiup angin malam, badan tinggi kekar dengan pedang dipunggungnya…

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kiba kembali berlari sekuat tenaga menuju teman-temannya sementara sosok di belakangnya hanya berjalan kaku mengikuti jejak yang ditinggalkan Kiba.

.

.

.

Dengan terburu-buru, Kiba keluar dari semak di pinggir pantai dan segera berlari menuju Gaara dan Lee yang terlihat tengah bersantai menikmati angin pantai di malam hari.

"Gaara! Lee!" Kiba mengambur ke arah Gaara dan Lee yang hanya dapat memasang ekspresi bingung. Dengan napas terengah-engah dan detak jantung yang tak terkontrol, Kiba mencoba menceritakan apa yang ia lihat, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kiba. Dan coba ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi, perlahan." Instruksi Gaara mencoba menenangkan Kiba.

Setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Kiba kembali mendapatkan suaranya kembali.

"Dia… dia… ada di sini. Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini, Gaara!" seru Kiba pada Gaara yang sepertinya mulai mengerti keadaannya.

"Baiklah. Tenang Kiba, kami ada di sini, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Jadi, siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'Dia'?" tanya Gaara perlahan.

Namun naas, sebelum dapat menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, Kiba tiba-tiba saja langsung tersungkur dengan pedang yang menancap di kepala bagian belakang miliknya. Gaara yang berada tepat di depan Kiba tentu langsung menangkap Kiba sebelum tubuh Kiba jatuh menghantam pasir pantai.

"S-siapa kau?!" teriak Lee penuh dengan nada kaget dan ketakutan sembari menunjuk sosok yang berdiri tak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

Mendengar teriakan Lee, Gaara pun langsung meletakkan jasad Kiba secara perlahan di pasir pantai sebelum akhirnya ikut memandang direksi yang ditunjuk oleh Lee.

Di sana, Gaara dapat melihat seorang pemuda –mungkin- berbadan tinggi kekar tengah berjalan kaku menuju dirinya. Matanya yang merah menyala di bawah sinar rembulan menunjukkan emosi-emosi yang tak mungkin dimiliki manusia. Rambut pirangnya yang perlahan tertiup angin malam memberi kesan yang tak tergambarkan. Dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi miliknya… yang entah kenapa memancarkan aura kesedihan dan kematian.

Merasa tak ada senjata yang bisa digunakan, Gaara pun mencabut pedang yang tertancap di kepala Kiba, mengakibatkan darah yang langsung mengucur keluar dari lubang di kepala Kiba.

"Lee, cepat ke tenda para gadis dan cepat lari dari tempat ini!" perintah Gaara pada Lee yang langsung bergegas pergi menuju tenda para gadis.

Saat jarak antara Gaara dan pemuda tanpa nama itu hanya tinggal beberapa meter, ia –pemuda berambut pirang- itu berhenti. Perlahan, diambilnya pedang panjang berwarna hitam dari balik punggungnya. Ditatapnya sekali lagi Gaara yang masih berdiri di depannya dengan menggenggam pedang miliknya.

"Kau… memiliki rambut merah." Ujar Naruto dengan nada datar.

Mendengar itu, Gaara hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya sembari memasang kuda-kudanya. Saat dalam situasi seperti ini, Gaara sedikit optimis ia dapat mengatasi pemuda di hadapannya ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Gaara adalah juara kendo tingkat provinsi, dan permainan pedangnya tidak diragukan lagi. Sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya… bahkan ia tidak memasang kuda-kuda apapun. Hanya memegang pedangnya dengan cara primitif.

"Pergi dari sini dan kau akan hidup." Naruto kembali berujar sembari melangkah dengan kaku menuju Gaara.

"Tentu aku akan pergi dari sini. Setelah membunuhmu, bajingan!" dengan itu, Gaara langsung melontarkan dirinya ke arah pemuda itu dengan pedangnya yang siap ia ayunkan. Tapi sebelum pedangnya ia ayunkan, pria misterius itu dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat langsung menebas kedua pergelangan tangan Gaara hingga putus.

"Arrrrgggg…!" Gaara berteriak sekuat tenaga saat merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kedua tangannya. Otomatis, pedang yang ia pegangpun terjatuh, bersamaan dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Belum pulih dari shocknya, tiba-tiba saja pria asing itu telah berada persis di hadapan Gaara sembari mengayunkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kaa-san selalu bilang untuk memperkenalkan diri sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain." Naruto menghentikan gerakannya sejenak sebelum mengambil napas ringan.

"Namaku… Uzumaki Naruto."

*_crassssshhhh_*

Dengan itu, Naruto pun memotong tubuh Gaara menjadi dua bagian atas dan bawah. Isi perut beserta darah segera keluar dari tubuh Gaara yang telah terbelah bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Gaara ke pasir pantai.

"Jadi… siapa… namamu?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari tubuh tak bernyawa milik Gaara –tentu saja-, Naruto pun langsung meninggalkan tubuh Gaara dan kembalu berjalan dengan kaku menuju tenda para gadis.

"I-itu dia! Cepat lari!" teriak Lee pada para gadis yang baru saja keluar dari tenda mereka.

Mencoba mengabaikan sementara pemandangan berdarah di hadapan mereka, para gadis mulai berlari menjauh dari area itu menuju ke arah hutan di pinggir pantai, berharap mereka dapat bersembunyi dari pria gila yang sepertinya telah membunuh Gaara itu.

Segera setelah melihat para gadis pergi, Lee segera memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menghadang pria di hadapannya ini. Walau Gaara dapat telah dikalahkannya dengan mudah, tidak berarti Lee akan menyerah begitu saja padanya.

Berada sekitar 2 meter di hadapan Lee, Naruto –nama pria misterius itu- berhenti melangkah dan memandang Lee dengan tatapan tanpa belas kasihnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Lee langsung melesatkan tendangannya tepat ke arah perut Naruto, hanya untuk terlempar kembali setelah merasakan betapa kerasnya tubuh Naruto.

'Sial, apa dia memakai rompi pelindung atau semacamnya?!' dalam hati, Lee mengutuk kegagalannya menendang Naruto. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Naruto hanya berdiri di sana dengan tetap memandang Lee tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"K-kau… brengsek! Apa sebenarnya masalahmu dengan kami, hah?!" Lee berteriak sambil kembali berlari ke arah Naruto dan memukul perut Naruto berkali-kali, membuat Naruto sedikit terdorong mundur.

"Jawab, sialan! Apa orang tuamu terlalu bodoh untuk mengajarimu bicara, hah?!" dan dengan kalimat itu, Lee langsung terlembar jauh ke belakang saat terkena pukulan dengan tangan kosong dari Naruto yang mengenai tulang rusuknya.

Perlahan, Naruto berjalan mendekati sosok Lee yang kini tengah duduk terbatuk dengan darah yang terus keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan matanya yang kini bahkan terlihat lebih penuh dengan emosi, Naruto berhenti tepat di depan Lee.

"Kau… berani menghina _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang lebih rendah tapi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Belum sempat kembali membuka membuka suara, Lee kembali terbatuk dengan darah yang terus keluar dari mulutnya. 'Sialan! Pukulan tadi benar-benar menghancurkan tulang rusukku!' ujar Lee dalam hati.

Belum sempat pulih dari rasa sakit di dadanya, Lee kembali dikejutkan dengan sosok Naruto yang kini tengah menjunjung pedangnya tinggi-tinggi tepat di hadapannya.

"**Pergilah ke Neraka!**" bersamaan dengan suara berat dan dingin itu, Naruto menebaskan pedangnya, membuat bagian tubuh Lee terbelah menjadi dua seketika –kanan dan kiri-, dengan otak, usus, hati, dan organ dalam lainnya yang segera menyembur keluar.

Belum puas dengan itu, Naruto mencabut salah satu pesi penyangga tenda dan menancapkannya di telinga kanan Lee hingga menembus hingga telinga kiri Lee, membuat kepala Lee kembali menyatu karena terhubung –tertancap- dengan besi penyangga tenda. Setelah memastikan kepala Lee telah tertancap dan tidak akan lepas, Naruto segera melempar besi penyangga tenda jauh ke arah lautan, membawa tubuh Lee turut terlempar jauh kerenanya.

.

.

.

Jauh di dalam hutan, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata tengah beristirahat dengan bersandar di salah satu pohon besar di hutan itu. Napas yang tersengal-sengal dan keringat dingin yang tak hentinya bercucuran, membuat tubuh mereka tak kuat lagi berlari.

"S-Siapa *_hah* _itu… *_hah* _ta-tadi?" tanya Ino dengan napas yang terengah-engah pada teman-temannya.

"I-itu sepertinya… _*hah*_ Naruto!" jawab Tenten yang kini mulai kembali mendapatkan napas normalnya.

"A-Apa?! Naruto? Apa kau gila, Tenten?! Dia hanya mitos yang dikarang dan diceritakan oleh penduduk sekitar dan Lee!" teriak Ino ketakutan dan frustasi. Sungguh, semua keadaan ini membuatnya hampir gila! Terjebak di tengah hutan, dikejar oleh seseorang –atau sesuatu- yang telah membunuh teman-temannya dengan sadis… apa lagi yang mungkin terjadi?

Mendengar kata-kata Ino, secara tidak sadar Tenten dan Hinata kembali mengingat hal-hal yang telah diceritakan oleh Lee tadi.

'Anak berambut pirang jabrik yang dulu mereka kenal dengan Naruto, seorang anak yang dulu terkenal periang.' Terngiang kata-kata Lee di benak Hinata dan Tenten secara bersamaan.

"Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, apa kalian memperhatikan cirri-ciri orang-atau-entah-apapun-itu tadi?" tanya Tenten pada Hinata dan Ino yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Tenten.

"Hm… aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi aku ingat, dia memiliki rambut pirang jabrik dan…" jawab Ino sembari kembali mengingat-ingat sosok yang tadi sekilas ia lihat.

'Tetapi setiap mereka memanggil nama anak itu ataupun berniat mengejar anak itu, Naruto hanya akan selalu menengokkan wajahnya sekejap, menunjukkan matanya yang konon berwarna merah menyala…' tiba-tiba saja Hinata kembali mengingat bagian dari cerita Lee yang menggambarkan tentang Naruto.

"A-apa tadi Ino-chan me-melihat matanya?" tanya Hinata pada Ino.

"Ah ya! Matanya! Matanya berwarna merah menyala!" teriak Ino dengan nada senang karena berhasil mengingat matanya, tapi dalam sekejap, senyum itu menghilang berganti menjadi ekspresi ketakutan. 'A-apa?! Merah menyala?! Dia pasti bukan manusia!' batin Ino ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak salah lagi, d-dia Naruto!" ujar Hinata pada teman-temannya yang langsung memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget, tak percaya, sekaligus ketakutan.

"Tidak mungkin, Hinata-chan! Naruto itu hanya do-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja mereka melihat sebuah pedang yang melesat dari tengah hutan menuju arah… Ino!

Belum sempat mereka berbuat apapun, pedang itu telah terlebih dahulu menembus tenggorokan Ino hingga menancapkan di batang pohon besar tempat mereka semula bersandar.

"I-Ino-chan!" teriak Hinata dan Tenten bersamaan.

"_Kaa-san_…" sebuah suara dingin namun menyayat hati itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari balik semak belukar di hadapan mereka.

"S-siapa itu?!" teriak Tenten ketakutan.

Tak lama kemudian, dari balik semak belukar itu keluar sosok yang sedari tadi telah menghantui pikiran mereka –Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, cepat lari! Aku akan menahannya di sini!" teriak Tenten pada Hinata yang perlahan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mundur –menjauh dari Tenten.

"Ta-tapi Tenten-chan…"

"Tidak Hinata, cepat pergi ke perumahan penduduk!"

Sebelum pergi, Hinata menyempatkan diri memandang ke arah Naruto yang juga tengah memandang ke arahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan… kedua pipi Hinata memanas tanpa sebab.

'Dia… sangat tampan…' batin Hinata takjub. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berniat untuk lari sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"_Kaa-san…_ jangan… pergi lagi…" ujar Naruto sembari berjalan kaku mendekati Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang terulur, seakan-akan ingin meraih sosok Hinata.

Membalikkan badannya, Hinata melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah berjalan kaku kearahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terulur ke arahnya. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Hinata. Yang menarik perhatian Hinata adalah… matanya.

Mata yang tadinya berwarna merah darah itu kini perlahan berubah warna menjadi biru laut yang menyejukkan saat melihat ke arah Hinata. Dan di atas semua itu… Hinata dapat melihat berbagai emosi yang terpancar dari mata safir miliknya itu. Kemarahan, kesedihan, kekecewaan dan… kesepian.

Melihat itu, Hinata yang tadinya berniat pergi menjadi tidak tega dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap berdiri di tempatnya saat ini. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi… Hinata yakin Naruto tidak akan menyakitinya.

Saat jarak mereka sudah semakin menipis, Naruto merenggangkan tangannya, berniat memeluk Hinata –yang di matanya terlihat seperti _Kaa-sannya_- sebelum tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh ke samping terkena tendangan Tenten yang tepat mengenai bagian samping wajahnya yang lain.

"Menjauhlah dari Hinata, brengsek!" seru Tenten pada Naruto kini tengah dalam posisi duduk paska jatuh.

"Tenten-chan, i-itu terlalu berlebihan. Kurasa Na-Naruto-kun tidak ingin menyakitiku…" lirih Hinata pada Tenten, tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau gila, Hinata?! Dia membunuh seluruh teman-teman kita tanpa ampun dan sekarang kau bilang dia tidak akan menyakitimu?! Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini, Hinata!" seru Tenten pada Hinata sembari mendorong Hinata untuk menjauh. Sayang, bukannya mendorong Hinata menjauh, Tenten malah tanpa sengaja membuat Hinata jatuh terduduk. Tidak keras memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat Hinata memekik pelan.

Melihat kejadian di depannya, tiba-tiba saja mata Naruto kembali berubah menjadi merah darah. Dengan gerakan kaku, Naruto kembali berdiri dan memandang penuh amarah ke arah Tenten.

"**Kau berani menyakiti **_**Kaa-san**_**?!**" seru Naruto penuh emosi.

Dalam sekejap mata, tiba-tiba saja Naruto telah berdiri di hadapan Tenten dengan tangannya yang ia kepalkan berada di atas kepala Tenten.

"**Pergilah ke Neraka!**" dengan itu, Naruto pun membawa kepalan tangannya ke bawah –ke arah kepala Tenten- dan memecahkan kepala Tenten dalam sekejap. Darah, otak, mata dan organ lainnya langsung berceceran di sekitar tubuh tanpa kepala milik Tenten yang kini tergeletak di tanah.

Hinata yang melihat pemandangan di depannya langsung memekik keras dan tanpa sadar, air mata langsung mengalir dengan deras dari permata lavender miliknya, melintasi pipinya, dan berakhir di lantai hutan yang lembab.

Melihat Hinata yang tengah menangis, tiba-tiba saja hati Naruto terasa teriris. Tidak, ia tidak ingin melihat '_Kaa-san'_ miliknya menangis seperti ini…

"_Kaa-san…_"

Perlahan, Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata, menunduk, bermaksud memeluk Hinata dengan kedua tangannya sebelum lagi-lagi usahanya kembali digagalkan. Hanya saja kali ini, bukan orang lain yang menghalanginya. Melainkan Hinata sendiri dengan menangkis keras tangan Naruto yang akan memeluknya.

"J-jangan sentuh aku…" lirih Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Hinata langsung terpaku dan menatap Hinata dengan kedua mata safirnya yang kini digenangi air mata.

"A-aku kira kau telah berubah… ti-tidak akan me-membunuh ataupun menyakiti kami lagi… t-tapi… kau pembunuh tanpa perasaan! Kau kejam! Kejam! Jahat! Aku benci Naruto-kun!" mengabaikan keanehan pada dirinya yang secara tidak sadar memanggil Naruto dengan suffix –kun, Hinata mulai menangis dengan keras sembari membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya dan kedua tangannya yang melingkari kedua lututnya.

Naruto yang melihat keadaan Hinata saat ini menjadi semakin panik.

"_K-Kaa-san…?_"

"Jangan mendekat! Kau monster!"

Kata-kata Hinata langsung membuat Naruto terpaku di tempatnya berdiri saat itu juga.

Di benaknya, langsung terbayang kembali kejadian terburuk yang selalu menghantui setiap detik hidupnya. Detik-detik di saat pria berambut hitam itu perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah ibunya sebelum ibunya berteriak, 'Jangan mendekat! Kau monster!' dan… dia membunuh ibunya.

Pandangan shock Naruto kembali tertuju pada sosok gemetaran Hinata. Dimatanya, rambut indigo panjang milik Hinata terlihat seperti rambut merah panjang milik ibunya. Dan senyuman miliknya yang ia tunjukkan saat bersama teman-temannya… dan aura kelembutan yang selalu berada di sekitarnya… ya, tidak salah lagi, di mata Naruto, inilah sosok _Kaa-san_ miliknya yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Tapi… kenapa _Kaa-san_nya menolak kehadirannya? Kenapa _Kaa-san _menyebutnya monster? Bukan, ia bukan lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata onyx itu… ia bukan monster… ia menyayangi _Kaa-_san… ia tidak mau ditinggalkan _Kaa-san _lagi…

"_K-Kaa-san_… N-Naru… bukan monster…" ujar Naruto dengan nada polos sambil menahan air matanya yang mendesak ingin keluar. Tidak, dulu _Kaa-san _selalu berkata bahwa laki-laki itu harus kuat… tidak boleh cengeng…

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang dengan penuh kebencian ke arah Naruto dengan kedua matanya yang masih terus mengalirkan air mata.

"D-diam! Aku bukan _Kaa-san_mu! Dan kau adalah monster! Kau monster jahat yang membunuh semua teman-temanku!" teriak Hinata histeris, air mata mengalir semakin deras dari kedua matanya yang mulai membengkak.

"Lebih baik kau mati! Mati! Mati!" teriak Hinata sembari melemparkan dedaunan kering di sekitarnya ke arah Naruto berkali-kali.

Naruto yang melihat reaksi _Kaa-san_nya hanya bisa menangis dalam diam dan perlahan berjalan mundur saat dilihatnya sosok _Kaa-san_nya mulai melempari dirinya dengan dedaunan kering.

"_Kaa-san_… maaf… j-jangan marah… Na-Naru takut…" lirih Naruto sembari berjalan mundur perlahan, air mata akhirnya mengalir dari kedua permata safirnya, melewati kedua pipi penuh debu miliknya, sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke lantai hutan.

"Pergi…!" teriak Hinata semakin keras.

Melihat itu, Naruto pun langsung membalikkan badannya dan berniat untuk lari sebelum tiba-tiba terlihat sesosok pemuda muncul dari balik semak di hadapannya.

"Hinata?!"

Mendengar suara yang familiar baginya, Hinata langsung melihat melalui bagian samping tubuh Naruto dan melihat…

"Sasuke-kun?!" teriak Hinata entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam beberapa menit terakhir ini. Tetapi berbeda dengan teriakan sebelumnya, teriakan kali ini penuh dengan nada lega dan gembira yang sangat ketara.

Rambut hitam… mata onyx… ekspresi ekspresi wajah yang datar…

Perlahan, Naruto berjalan mundur dengan ekspresi wajah ketakutan dan tubuh yang gemetar entah kenapa. Dia… dia… monster… monster yang membunuh _Kaa-san_…

Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hinata kepada pemuda asing di depannya, Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan senjata apinya dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Aku rasa aku datang tepat waktu untuk membunuh pembunuh teman-temanku." ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Tanpa ragu, ia mengacungkan senapannya tepat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang lebih dari mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, langsung membulatkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu.

Sasuke berdiri di depan Naruto, dan Hinata berada di belakang Naruto. Jika Sasuke menembak dan Naruto menghindar maka…

*_Dorrr*_

Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, Sasuke menembakkan senapannya ke arah Naruto, tepat mengenai ginjal kirinya. 'Heh, mari kita lihat seberapa kuat kau bisa bertahan, pembunuh brengsek.' Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum sadis.

Di depan Sasuke, tubuh kekar Naruto masih tetap berdiri dengan kokoh seolah tak terjadi apapun. Melihat itu, senyum sadis Sasuke semakin terlihat di wajah tampannya. Di sisi lain, Hinata yang melihat Naruto yang hanya diam saat ditempak Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku. Dia… memang pantas di tembak bahkan hingga mati, bukan? Lalu kenapa… ada bagian dalam dirinya yang merasa tidak ingin melihat Naruto tersakiti.

_*Dorr*_

Tembakan kedua kembali diluncurkan Sasuke, kali ini mengenai ginjal kanan Naruto.

Mulai merasakan dampak dari kedua ginjalnya yang telah hancur dan darah yang semakin banyak mengalir dari tubuhnya, Naruto merasa tubuhnya mulai lunglai dan penglihatannya mulai kabur.

"Aku… akan melindungi… _Kaa-san_…" lirih Naruto, tapi cukup di dengar oleh Sasuke maupun Hinata.

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata hanya dapat memandang Naruto dengan pandangan bingung sebelum sesuatu 'menghantam' pikiran Hinata yang mulai menyadari posisinya saat ini.

Naruto… tetap berdiri di depannya agar peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Sasuke tidak mengenainya.

Lagi, air mata mengalir dengan deras dari kedua mata Hinata. Ya, ia memang membenci Naruto karena telah membunuh semua teman-temannya. Tapi melihat Naruto yang rela mati hanya untuk dirinya yang Naruto kira sebagai _Kaa-san_nya…

"Cu-cukup, Sasuke-kun." Lirih Hinata, tak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

_*Dorr*_ _*Dorr*_

Kali ini, kedua tembakan Sasuke tepat mengenai kedua tulang kering Naruto, membuat Naruto langsung jatuh berlutut di hadapan Sasuke.

"Selamat menikmati Neraka, pembunuh."

_*Dorrr*_

"Arrghh…" Naruto sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan jeritan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya saat merasakan sebuah peluru yang menembus jantungnya. Bagaimanapun juga… ia harus terlihat kuat di hadapan _Kaa-san_nya, bukan?

Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Naruto pun langsung jatuh ke belakang. Menutup mata dan mempersiapkan benturan yang akan terjadi, Naruto cukup kaget saat merasakan ada dua tangan lembut yang menangkapnya sebelum ia jatuh ke tanah.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata sembari duduk dan membaringkan Naruto di pangkuannya. Air mata mengalir semakin deras dari kedua manik lavendernya saat melihat napas Naruto yang mulai melemah.

Membuka matanya, Naruto melihat sosok berambut indigo panjang dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan _Kaa-san_nya.

"_Kaa-san?_" lirih Naruto pada Hinata.

"Ya, ini _Kaa-san,_ Naruto-_kun_." Balas Hinata sembari memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

Melihat _Kaa-san_nya yang mau berbicara padanya, Naruto pun menunjukkan salah satu dari senyum terbaiknya selama masa hidupnya ini.

"Apa… *_uhuk*_ Naru terlihat… _*uhuk* _keren…_ Kaa-san_?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah polos dan senyum layaknya seorang anak kecil tanpa dosa yang tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Tak sanggup lagi berbicara, Hinata hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang mulai menetes mengenai wajah Naruto.

"_Kaa-san… _mana _*uhuk* _hadiah ulang tahun… _*uhuk* _Naru…?" tanya Naruto sembari menarik-narik baju Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah anak kecil yang tengah meminta sesuatu dari orang tuanya.

Sedikit terkejut, Hinata menyempatkan diri melirik jam tangannya dan menyadari bahwa ini telah memasuki tanggal 10 Oktober dini hari. Mengingat cerita Lee, yang Hinata ingat hanyalah tanggal 10 Oktober adalah hari pembantaian seluruh penghuni mansion Uzumaki. Jadi… ini juga adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto-kun?

Sasuke yang melihat adegan di depannya tidak dapat melakukan apapun saking terkejutnya. Ia ingin berjalan ke sana dan segera menghabisi nyawa pemuda itu, tapi… entah kenapa ia merasa tidak bisa…

Mendekatkan jarak antara keduanya, Hinata akhirnya memberikan sebuah kecupan yang cukup panjang di dahi Naruto.

Setelah menjauhkan kembali wajahnya, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat melihat wajah polos bingung milik Naruto.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahunmu… Naruto-kun." Lirih Hinata sembari tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto.

"Hehehe… _*uhuk* *uhuk*_… terimakasih… _K-Kaa… -san…_"

Lirih Naruto sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya dalam damai dan dengan senyum hangat yang tak kunjung meninggalkan wajahnya yang kini mulai memucat. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mencengkram erat baju Hinata kini terkulai lemas di tanah. Napasnya yang tadi mulai melemah kini telah tak ada.

"Naruto-kun!" jerit Hinata sebelum akhirnya penglihatannya memburam dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

"_Kaa-san_… aku akan meminta hadiahku lagi… tahun berikutnya… 10 Oktober…"

.

.

.

.

**The End**

A/N : Happy Halloween! –walaupun masih beberapa hari lagi sih… XP

Oh, whatever. Hm, sebenernya fict ini dibuat untuk ultah Naru, tapi… hah~ udah telat banget.

Dan… ini juga pertama kalinya saya buat cerita dengan genre kayak ginian. Maaf kalo terkesan gaje, amatir dan nekat, karena memang itulah kenyataannya O_O

Ok, you know what I want and I've already gave you this damn story. So, mind to give me review? *Hinata Eyes no Jutsu*


End file.
